


Say my name

by Kuroooooo6



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroooooo6/pseuds/Kuroooooo6
Summary: Cal berharap Kilorn tidak akan terlalu bodoh untuk memancing emosinya hanya dengan mempermainkan gelar ataupun namanya.





	Say my name

**Author's Note:**

> Red Queen isn't mine

“B-Brengsek!”

Kilorn meringis ketika memarnya beradu dengan kerasnya kokpit. Ditambah cengkraman Cal di belakangnya, dan apapun -entah apa itu Kilorn tidak ingin tahu- yang sedang Cal lakukan hingga pantatnya merasakan benda tumpul lain –yang jelas bukan kursi pilot- tengah menekan masuk.

Kilorn tidak tahu Cal akan semarah ini. Dia memang membenci pria itu dari pertama kali bertemu, namun artian bencinya berbeda dengan rasa bencinya kepada Maven. Dia suka melihat Cal kesal, itu saja. Tapi tidak sampai seperti ini, saat ini Kilorn paham betul dia tengah dalam bahaya.

“Kau mau apa?” Kilorn mengernyit ketika celananya diturunkan paksa. Dingin udara di dalam jet kalah dengan hawa panas tangan Cal yang menjangkau kemaluannya. Membuat Kilorn melenguh tanpa sadar. Tapi dengan cepat anak nelayan itu menendang kakinya, tidak sudi Cal memperlakukannya seperti ini. Cal menjauhkan tangannya, meninggalkan kesan geli dan getaran aneh di sekujur Kilorn. Cal menunggu reaksi Kilorn, bocah itu gemetar di posisinya yang tengah menunggingi kokpit.

Cal tersenyum mencemooh, seiring dengan tangannya yang pelan kembali menggerayangi paha bagian dalam Kilorn. “Sebut namaku dengan benar, _fish boy_.”

“Tidak a-ah!” Kilron mengadu giginya dengan kerasnya logam di kokpit ketika Cal menyelimuti kejantanannya dengan kehangatan. “Sial!” Terkutuklah Cal dengan tangan besar nan hangatnya, kini Kilorn sendiri ikut memajukan pinggulnya menyamai tangan Cal.

“Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar,” Cal tersenyum kecil. Senang betul dirinya bisa gantian mengerjai Kilorn. Tangannya berhenti bergerak ketika Kilorn mempercepat napasnya, tahu saja hampir mencapai puncak. Kilron mendengus sebal, dia mengikuti tangan Cal, tidak peduli jika pangeran perak ini akan menghinanya. “Panggil namaku dengan benar,” bisik Cal seduktif di telinga Kilorn, pelajaran sesungguhnya dari apa yang tengah mereka lakukan.

“Yang mulia,” kemudian Kilorn membuang ludah. Rasa tidak sudi masih memenuhi dadanya, meski napsu ingin dilepaskan berlomba mencapai batasnya. “Ijinkan saya-Argh!” Kilron kembali menggeram melawan logam kokpit. Cal memang mempercepat temponya, namun di saat dia hanya butuh sekali dorongan saja, Cal malah menahan apa yang akan keluar dari kejantanannya. Kilorn ngilu bukan main.

“Dengan benar, _fish boy_.”

“C-Cal,” Kilorn memaksa matanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan Cal di belakangnya dengan seringai kecil. Mata hijaunya berputar ke atas, larut dalam ekstasi nikmat kehangatan tangan Cal yang mulai menstimulasinya kembali. “Cal, Yang Mulia.” Kilorn bahkan tidak segan menghadiahi Cal dengan tampang haus akan kepuasan, karena memang itu yang Kilorn butuhkan sekarang. Sekali lagi, terkutuklah tangan besar nan hangat milik Cal, Kilorn akan menyumpahi pria itu di lain kesempatan. Yang penting, sekarang dirinya bisa terbebas dari perasaan ingin dibebaskan di ujung tanduk ini.

“ _Please_...” Kilorn melenguh sepenuhnya, dibarengi dengan semburan dari kejantanannya mengotori sebagian kokpit dan tangan Cal.

Mengingat bagaimana Kilorn memanggilnya, Cal tersenyum kecil. “Itu lebih baik,” katanya berharap Kilorn tidak akan terlalu bodoh untuk kembali memancing emosinya hanya dengan mempermainkan gelar ataupun namanya. Cal melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Kilorn. Kemudian berbalik ke pintu jet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, you're welcome.


End file.
